yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyranno Hassleberry (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Tyranno Hassleberry is a playable Legendary Duelist who appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Tyranno Hassleberry, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He is exclusive to the special event I've Got Dino DNA! Tyranno Hassleberry's Ultimate Evolution, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. During the special event, Dinosaur Fossils are required to Duel Tyranno Hassleberry at the Gate. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-TyrannoHassleberry.png | Profile Icon-DULI-TyrannoHassleberry.png | Icon-DULI-TyrannoHassleberry2.png | Chibi-DULI-TyrannoHassleberry.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-TyrannoHassleberry.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-TyrannoHassleberry.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-TyrannoHassleberry.png | Defeat Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Ultimate Tyranno Hasselberry Level 10-30 Skill: Rampage (You always go second. You win the Duel before your normal draw on Turn 10) Level 40-60 Skills: Rampage (You always go second. You win the Duel before your normal draw on Turn 10) and Ultimate Evolution (During your Standby Phase, if you have low LP, add a copy of "Double Evolution Pill" to your hand) Level 70-80 Skills: Rampage (You always go second. You win the Duel before your normal draw on Turn 10) and Ultimate Evolution (During your Standby Phase, if you have low LP, add a copy of "Double Evolution Pill" to your hand) Level 90-100 Skills: Rampage (You always go second. You win the Duel before your normal draw on Turn 10) and Ultimate Evolution (During your Standby Phase, if you have low LP, add a copy of "Double Evolution Pill" to your hand) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Tyranno Hassleberry reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Tyranno Hassleberry, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel *When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki or Jaden/Yubel, Hassleberry announces "I climbed the ranks - all thanks to you!" followed by "And I learned a few new tactics on the way, sarge!!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "I wouldn't have built a deck this might without your help!" followed by "I owe everything to ya, sarge!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "You're a T-Rex compared to my plant munchin' Stegosaurus." ;Alexis Rhodes *When Hassleberry loses a Duel against Alexis Rhodes, he says "You’re the scariest Duelist this side of the Rio Grande, ma’am!" ;Syrus Truesdale *When starting a Duel with Syrus Truesdale, Hassleberry announces "Listen up, private!" followed by "If I win, Jaden's MY wingman! Got that?" **When he wins the Duel, he says "You can leave the sarge's sidekick gig to me, junior! **When he loses the Duel, he says "You sure showed backbone, Syrus!" ;Sartorius Kumar *When starting a duel with Sartorius Kumar, Hassleberry announces "Fate? I'll worry about that gibberish after the war's over!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "This soldier isn't down with your destiny talk!" followed by "You think words can harm a Dino?" **When he loses the Duel, he says "I don't believe in destiny..." followed by "But I'm still extinct." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Hassleberry Summons "Ultimate Tyranno", a cut-in frame of Hassleberry briefly appears, and he announces "Ultimate Tyranno! Join the front lines!" If that player hasn't already summoned "Ultimate Tyranno" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Ultimate Tyranno" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Devour 'em! Ultimate Tyranno!" followed by "Absolute Bite!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Super Conductor Tyranno", a cut-in frame of Hassleberry briefly appears, and he announces "Super Conductor Tyranno is reporting for duty!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Super Conductor Tyranno!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Super Conductor Tyranno's effect activates!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Black Tyranno", a cut-in frame of Hassleberry's face briefly appears, and he announces "Let's do this, Black Tyranno!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Black Tyranno sink 'em!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Black Tyranno's effect activates!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Dark Driceratops", a cut-in frame of Hassleberry's face briefly appears, and he announces "Dark Driceratops, report to the field!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dark Driceratops! Attack!" followed by "Flying Phantom Nose Dive!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Frostosaurus", a cut-in frame of Hassleberry's face briefly appears, and he announces "Frostosaurus, Ten-Hut!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Put 'em on ice, Frostosaurus!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Sauropod Brachion", a cut-in frame of Hassleberry's face briefly appears, and he announces "Report for duty, Sauropod Brachion!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Engage the enemy Sauropod Brachion!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Sauropod Brachion's effect activates!" * When Hassleberry Summons "Super-Ancient Dinobeast", a cut-in frame of Hassleberry's face briefly appears, and he announces "Super-Ancient Dinobeast hits the battelfield!" ** Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Super-Ancient Dinobeast! Lay on the hurt!" ** When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Super-Ancient Dinobeast's effect lets me draw a card!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Babycerasaurus", he announces "This'll throw ya for a loop! Babycerasaurus!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Babycerasaurus attacks!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Babycerasaurus's effect activates!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Black Brachios", he announces "Stomp on in, Black Brachios!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Black Brachios!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Black Brachios' effect!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Black Ptera", he announces "Soar, Black Ptera!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Black Ptera, attack!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Black Ptera's effect activates!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Black Stego", he announces "Here comes Black Stego!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Black Stego attacks!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Black Stego's all about protection! When it's attacked, it switches to Defense Position!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Black Veloci", he announces "Here's Black Veloci!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Black Veloci attacks!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Destroyersaurus", he announces "Come on out, Destroyersaurus!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Destroyersaurus!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Destroyersaurus' effect from my hand!" followed by "I add Jurassic World to my hand!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Element Saurus", he announces "Element Saurus, report for duty!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Strike 'em down, Element Saurus!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Giant Rex", he announces "Giant Rex! You're up!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Giant Rex attacks!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Giant Rex's effect activates!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Gilasaurus", he announces "Gilasaurus! Front and center!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gilasaurus, do your duty!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Gilasaurus lets ya Special Summon a monster from your grave!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Hyper Hammerhead", he announces "I'm counting on ya, Hyper Hammerhead!" ** Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hyper Hammerhead, ram on through!" ** When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Hyper Hammerhead's effect activates!" followed by "It sends the monster it battled back to the owner's hand!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Mad Sword Beast", he announces "You won't stop my Mad Sword Beast!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Mad Sword Beast, attack!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Megalosmasher X", he announces "Let's go, Megalosmasher X!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Megalosmasher X! X 'em out!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Miracle Jurassic Egg", he announces "Here's Miracle Jurassic Egg!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Miracle Jurassic Egg!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Miracle Jurassic Egg's effect activates!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Miscellaneousaurus", he announces "I believe in ya, Miscellaneousaurus!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Miscellaneousaurus attacks!" **When Hassleberry activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Miscellaneousaurus's effect from my hand!" **When Hassleberry activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "Miscellaneousaurus's effect activates from the graveyard!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Overtex Qoatlus", he announces "I Special Summon Overtex Qoatlus!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Overtex Qoatlus! Attack!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Overtex Qoatlus! Activate your effect!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Petiteranodon", he announces "Swoop in, Petiteranodon!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Petiteranodon!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Petiteranodon's effect activates!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Sabersaurus", he announces "Front and centre, Sabersaurus!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Sabersaurus, attack!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Souleating Oviraptor", he announces "Here comes Souleating Oviraptor!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Souleating Oviraptor! Charge!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Souleating Oviraptor's effect activates!" *When Hassleberry Summons "Tyranno Infinity", he announces "It's the start of a new era! Tyranno Infinity!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Tyranno Infinity attacks!" followed by "Infinity Fang!" ;Spells/Traps *Whenever Tyranno activates "Big Evolution Pill", he announces "I Tribute a Dinosaur to activate Big Evolution Pill!" followed by "With this in play, I can summon Dinos without Tributing!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Double Evolution Pill", he announces "Here's the Spell Card, Double Evolution Pill!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Earthquake", he announces "Brace yourself! I activate the Spell Card, Earthquake!" followed by "Every face-up monster is forced into Defense Position!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Fossil Dig", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Fossil Dig!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Fossil Excavation", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap! Fossil Excavation!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Hunting Instinct", he announces "I activate my Trap Card, Hunting Instinct!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Jurassic Impact", he announces "I activate my Trap Card, Jurassic Impact!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Jurassic World", he announces "It's the dawn of the dinos! I activate Jurassic World!" followed by "This here's the definition of terrain advantage!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Living Fossil", he announces "I activate my Equip-Spell, Living Fossil!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Lost World", he announces "I invite ya to the land where dinos never went extinct!" followed by "I activate the Field Spell, Lost World!" **When activating the effect of that card, he announces "Lost World's effect activates!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Raise Body Heat", he announces "I activate the Equip-Spell, Raise Body Heat!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Seismic Shockwave", he announces "Seismic Shockwave's effect! I return a Dinosaur in my Graveyard to my hand!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Spacetime Transcendence", he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Spacetime Transcendence!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Survival's End", he announces "I activate my Trap, Survival's End!" **When activating the effect of that card, he announces "I activate Survival's End's effect from my Graveyard!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Survival Instinct", he announces "I activate my Trap Card, Survival Instinct!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Survival of the Fittest", he announces "I activate my Trap, Survival of the Fittest!" **When Tyranno activates the effect of that card, he announces "Survival of the Fittest let's my dinosaur attack again!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Tail Swipe", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Tail Swipe!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Ultra Evolution Pill", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ultra Evolution Pill! It evolves Reptiles into Dinos in a snap!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Volcanic Eruption", he announces "I activate the Trap Card, Volcanic Eruption!" followed by "The molten lava destroys all cards on the field!" *Whenever Tyranno activates "Wasteland", he announces "I activate the Field Spell, Wasteland!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Hassleberry Summons "Ultimate Conductor Tyranno", he announces "Set your binoculars on the apex predator!" followed by "I Special Summon Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" **Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ultimate Conductor Tyranno! Go!" **When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ultimate Conductor Tyranno activates it's effect!" * When Hassleberry Summons "Dark Tyranno", he announces "Come on, Dark Tyranno!" ** Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dark Tyranno! Attack! Rex Bomber!" ** When Hassleberry activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Dark Tyranno's effect activates!" * When Hassleberry Summons "Spacesaurus", he announces "If dinosaurs can evolve into birds, birds can evolve too, and fly into space! Like my Spacesaurus!" ** Most of the time when Hassleberry declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Spacesaurus, show 'em your dino domination! Blast 'em!" ;Spell/Traps *Whenever Tyranno activates "Jurrac Impact", he announces "I activate my Trap Card, Jurrac Impact!" followed by "All cards on the field are extinct!" Trivia *Tyranno Hassleberry and Blair Flannigan are the Legendary Duelists who have a deck of cards that exceed the average number of cards in a deck: 20. This is due to their respective Roaming Duelist Decks, "Ultimate Tyranno Deck!" and "A Maiden's Promise", being comprised of 30 cards. *It is unknown as to why Tyranno Hassleberry has dialogue for "Spacesaurus", a card from the Yu-gi-oh Card Maker Website, and "Dark Tyranno", the anime-only counterpart to "Black Tyranno". *While Hassleberry has dialogue for when he Duels against Sartorius Kumar, his dialogue becomes generic when dueling against Prophetic Sartorius. *There are Legendary Duelists who have enhanced counterparts that appear during their unlock events: ** Bonz - Spooky Bonz ** Zane Truesdale - Dark Zane ** Tyranno Hassleberry - Ultimate Tyranno Hassleberry ** Sartorius Kumar - Prophetic Sartorius ** Prana - Transcendent Unknown Duelist ** Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Super Joey *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *There are some Legendary Duelists who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Field Spell on the field: **Yami Yugi, Arkana, Yubel, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin - Power of Dark **Seto Kaiba - Peak Performance **Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor - Fields of the Warriors **Mai Valentine - Harpies' Hunting Ground **Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry - Dinosaur Kingdom **Mako Tsunami - Mythic Depths **Bonz - Straight to the Grave **Chazz Princeton - Land of the Ojamas **Sartorius Kumar - Light Barrier **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Neo Space! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters